1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to pallet wraps for stabilizing articles against shifting during transport, and for displaying products to consumers on a pallet, and to related methods.
2. Background and Description of Related Art
The stacking of articles, such as cases or cartons containing food products, on pallets having a horizontal supporting platform surface often presents stability problems. The stacked articles, which may be of the same or different shapes, sizes and weights, if unrestrained, may slide off of the pallet during transport.
One method of stabilizing pallet loads requires placing a loaded pallet on a turntable, and rotating the turntable through three or more complete revolutions while wrapping EVA stretch wrap around the load. The stretch wrap generally is not reusable, which requires a material cost to be incurred for each pallet load. Disposal of the stretch wrap may require an additional expense. Also, removal of the stretch wrap from the pallet may require it to be cut away using a knife or other tools in a labor-intensive operation, with care being needed to avoid damage to the lading. Another problem is that the EVA film may apply excessive pressure to the lading and may damage cartons, particularly under conditions of high humidity.
A general object of the invention is to provide a reusable pallet wrap which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which avoids the problems associated with use of stretch wrap as described above.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention are set forth hereinbelow, and are shown in the accompanying drawings.